Sentimientos por la Luna
by ShadowI8
Summary: El Sol estaba enamorado de la Luna, pero ella no sabía que brillaba por él.
1. Capítulo 1

Luego de haber salvado a la pequeña Eri, de haber sido internado en el hospital, de la muerte de su jefe y de que Tamaki se postrase frente a él con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos por haberse enterado de que sus poderes le habían sido arrebatados, Mirio se dio cuenta.

Pudo verlo en los ojos negros de Amajiki que estaban brillosos por el agua que se estancaba en ellos mientras le miraban con profundo dolor. Pudo escucharlo en la voz rota que su mejor amigo usaba para hablarle a tientas, como si estuviese caminando en un campo minado pues lo que menos quería era tocar un punto sensible que hiciese al rubio sentirse inmensamente mal con la maldita situación. Pudo sentirlo en los delgados brazos del pelinegro que se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo torpe, porque sabía que él era incómodo socialmente y no sabía como ser expresivo sin sufrir un ataque de nervios o algo por el estilo.

Mirio se percató, en ese instante, de cuan enamorado está de Tamaki.

Aun hoy día le cuesta creerlo del todo, pero aquellos latidos desbocados que da su corazón cuando ve a Tamaki avergonzarse, además de las múltiples veces en las que, con solo verlo, una cálida sensación se apodera de su pecho como una vela encendida que da calor y luz reconfortante, dejan en claro que, más que quererlo como su mejor amigo, Togata se ha dejado encantar por él.

—Mirio.

El aludido se gira a mirar a la pequeña que lleva de la mano, ahorrándose la probabilidad de perderla entre el grupo numeroso de gente que disfruta del festival escolar de Yuuei.

—Dime, Eri— le sonrie como usualmente lo hace, irradiando alegría.

La niña baja la mirada y se remueve incómoda en su lugar, causando que el rubio se imagine que realmente no está gustando de las actividades.

—Quiero ir al baño — susurra ella, tornándose sus mejillas de un claro rosa.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes. Vamos a pedirle a alguna chica que te acompañe.

—¿No puedes entrar tú?

—No, no. Yo no puedo entrar al baño de mujeres, pero no te preocupes, si alguien más te acompaña no pasará nada. ¡Además!, puedo quedarme fuera esperando, si eso te hace sentir más cómoda— la niña se lo piensa en silencio unos segundos antes de asentir una vez con la cabeza —. Vamos, pues.

...

—Hadō.

La aludida interrumpe su conversación con el muchacho de alargadas orejas para girarse a mirar en la dirección en la que alguien le ha llamado. Puede ver como su mejor amigo rubio se acerca con Eri a su lado, saludando con una mano y sonriendo.

—¡Miren nada más! — exclama ella una vez los tiene enfrente, agachándose para estar a la altura de la niña—. Hola, Eri. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te está gustando el festival?

La niña, asiente; aun no se siente muy cómoda con otras personas, pero poco a poco va progresando.

—Eri necesita ir al baño— explica Mirio, causando que la chica de pelo azul le clave encima la mirada—. ¿Podrías llevarla?

—¡Por supuesto! — asegura ella, extendiéndole la mano a la menor y sonriendo de manera amistosa—. Vamos, no muerdo.

Y así, la niña es guiada por Hadou en dirección a los baños. Los dos muchachos las ven alejarse; la de pelo azul parece estar tratando de sacar conversación a Eri, quien comienza a sentirse a gusto con ella por lo parlanchina y animada que es.

—¿Ayudando a Hadō?— pregunta el rubio, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amigo, quien se encoge ligeramente.

—Uhm... Sí— confiesa Amajiki, estrujandose los dedos —. Sabes que no soy bueno para los festivales culturales, pero ella quería una opinión acerca de su vestuario. ¿Se quedarán a verla?

—Seguro. Luego iremos a ver a los de la clase de Midoriya. ¿Irás?

—Sí. Dijeron que sería algo espectacular.

—Mhm. Espero que esto alegre a Eri. Es demasiado retraída para ser una niña.

—Tampoco puedes culparla. Ha pasado por muchas cosas y aun es pequeña. Quizás solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se abra a la gente.

—Tal vez— suspira, dandole unas palmadas a su amigo en el hombro—. A veces me recuerda a ti.

—¿Acaso es por qué soy femenino?— cuestiona Tamaki, sintiéndose avergonzado y horrorizado con tal idea, por lo que agacha la mirada y se encoge aun más en su sitio.

—¡No me refería a eso!— asevera Togata, soltando unas carcajadas —. Es porque tú también eres incómodo socialmente. Aunque espero que eso se te vaya quitando. ¡Si la gente conociera que eres una maravilla de persona, serías muy popular!

—Estás exagerando, Mirio. No soy tan genial. Y no quisiera ser popular. Sabes que me gusta pasar desapercibido.

—Ah... Lo sé. Oh, ya vienen para acá.

Amajiki alza la mirada, viendo como Nejire y la menor se van acercando a donde se hallan. Pueden apreciar como Eri sonríe ante la elocuencia de la mayor, por lo que la imagen que otorgan ambas son la de una hermana mayor cuidando y haciendo feliz a su pequeña hermana, cosa que enternece el corazon de pollo que posee Tamaki. Mirio lo sabe, puede verlo en los oscuros ojos de su mejor amigo, por lo que no puede evitar sonreír ante ello.

Una vez las féminas llegan hasta ellos, Nejire se despide de sus dos mejores amigos pues el evento en el que participará está por comenzar y eso significa que debe marcharse pronto para arreglar todo de último minuto. Los otros tres, deciden colocarse en un buen sitio para poder observar mejor lo que hará la peli-azul y, mientras esperan a que dé inicio al espectáculo, Eri clava sus enormes e infantiles ojos sobre el pelinegro, como examinando qué clase de persona es. Amajiki puede darse cuenta de ello, por lo que gira su rostro hacia la niña que se mantiene mirándolo fijo y, tratando de controlar su ansiedad por ser observado con tanta atención e insistencia, le pregunta si es que quiere ver un truco. Aun si no recibe más respuesta que un asentimiento de parte de la menor, el pelinegro coloca las manos frente a él y, con dos pares de ojos sobre su persona, hace aquel truco del pulgar que alguna vez Mirio imitó.

Togata ve como la niña abre la boca con sorpresa al ver lo que su mejor amigo ha hecho, causando que una sonrisa pequeñisima se abra paso en los labios del pelinegro. La escena es demasiado dulce y adorable para el corazón del rubio, causando que torpes y acelerados latidos resuenen contra su pecho. Tamaki es demasiado puro para este mundo, o al menos eso piensa el rubio.

...

Nejire Hadō, luego de su presentación, ha sido denominada, por su mejor amigo pelinegro, como una hada flotante pues se había visto magnífica. Eri alega que la peli-azul se veía como una bella princesa; sus ojitos le brillan con emoción, preguntándole a los otros dos sobre su opinión. Mirio le da la razón, igual de emocionado de ver así a la muchacha que, sin duda alguna, siempre le ha parecido atractiva en muchos aspectos. Por otro lado, Tamaki asiente de acuerdo con sus acompañantes, sonriendole muy tímidamente a la niña cuando ésta se gira a mirarle.

Ahora, solo esperan que el show de los de la clase 1-A sea aun más increíble que el de Nejire. Midoriya le aseguró a la niña que sería algo único y espléndido, por lo que tiene altas expectativas y está tan emocionada que apenas puede mantenerse quieta.

—Aun faltará un rato para que comience—dice Mirio, mirando a la infante—. ¿Quieres que vayamos por algo de comer o beber?

—M-No— niega efusivamente la chiquilla, meciéndose algunos de sus cabellos—. Quiero esperar.

—¿Y tú, Tamaki?

—No, gracias. Comí hace poco— dice el pelinegro, moviendo los dedos que empiezan a transformarse en fideos, logrando que la niña se asombre y ría—. Realmente quiero ver que han preparado. Kirishima-kun lucía muy emocionado cuando me lo contó.

—Kirishima... El chico de dientes afilados, ¿no? —Tamaki asiente, ahora transformando su mano en una tenaza de cangrejo—. Me alegra ver que te llevas bien con él.

—Sí... Hablando de eso...— dice el pelinegro, dudoso de si debe seguir o el cómo expresarse, dejando de transformar partes de su cuerpo en las cosas que ha comido. Mirio ve como mantiene baja la cabeza y comienza a juguetear con sus dedos—. Hay algo que quiero decirte...

—Adelante. Sabes que te escucho— le sonríe, alentándolo a contar lo que sea que lo tenga así de nervioso.

—Yo...— Amajiki siente la necesidad de esconderse tras una pared, pero hay demasiada gente en el sitio y se encuentra muy lejos de algún muro, por lo que se limita a contener el aire suficiente en sus pulmones antes de proseguir—... Creo que me gusta Kirishima-kun...

Mirio puede sentir que sus labios tiemblan, pidiéndole que deje de sonreir de esa manera cuando su corazón ha sido destrozado tajantemente, pero sabe que sería contraproducente el expresar físicamente lo dolido que se encuentra por escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su querido mejor amigo. No quiere que Tamaki se sienta mal por culpa suya, pues sabe que si le dice lo que siente y piensa en ese momento, él se despreciará por herir de esa manera a su tan amado amigo.

—¿Por qué dices que crees? — pregunta el rubio luego de aclararse la garganta porque de repente está demasiado seca.

—Bueno... Solo lo dije porque tenía miedo de tu reacción, pero... Viendo que te lo has tomado bien, no está demás decir que sí, él me gusta...

—¡Oh, Tamaki!— exclama Togata, aguantando la tristeza y obligándose a actuar como el mejor amigo adecuado para apoyar al aludido. Le toma con un brazo por los hombros y le revuelve el cabello de manera cariñosa —. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Pues... No sabía cómo decírtelo. ¿Tú, estás bien con ello?

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

—Es que... Yo...

—Ay, Tamaki. Eres mi mejor amigo, te apoyaré en todo y te escucharé sin juzgarte. Confía más en mí, ¿quieres?

El pelinegro le observa en silencio, viendo lo genuino que es su mejor amigo, como siempre. Sin evitarlo, sonríe ligeramente, comprendiendo que fue algo absurdo el temer decir la verdad a Mirio. Es claro que puede contar con él para todo.

—Gracias— musita bajito, ignorando el remolino de sentimientos en el interior del rubio.


	2. Capítulo 2

El espectáculo de los de primero fue tan asombroso que aun ahora, Mirio no halla palabras para describirlo. Fue algo fenomenal.

Una vez que han concluido y han comenzado a recoger todo del sitio, el rubio espera pacientemente, junto a Eri, a que Midoriya esté libre, pues por el momento se halla siendo reprendido por All Might. Togata no sabe por qué, pero se abstiene de meterse en asuntos que no le competen y comienza a divagar; sus ojos azules se fijan en su mejor amigo pelinegro, viendo como éste conversa con el kohai de cabello puntiagudo y rojizo. Su corazón se apretuja dolorosamente al notar lo tranquilo que actúa Amajiki, como si conociera al menor de años. Puede ver la felicidad en sus ojos, el nerviosismo en sus manos y puede jurar que un ligero rubor hace presencia en los pómulos del muchacho. Ante esto, no puede evitar suspirar con derrota. Está perdiendo el amor de Tamaki contra un chico mucho menor que él.

Antes de que continúe torturándose con aquella imagen, Izuku se acerca a ellos una vez el ex-heroe número uno ha terminado de regañarlo. Mirio confiesa para sí, que el pecoso y Toshinori parecen padre e hijo. En fin; Deku les pregunta que les ha parecido el evento. Eri responde entusiasmada, tratando de describir correctamente los emociones que le han sido proporcionadas por los chicos de primero.

—Primero fue como, ¡woah!— dice ella, alzando los brazos, bajándolos, meciéndose y demás con cada oración, siendo imitada en silencio por Mirio—. Luego fue como, ¡uh! Estuvo genial.

El rubio sonríe, aliviado por ver feliz y sonriente a la menor, pues ya no quiere verla apesumbrada por todo lo que le ha pasado. Izuku parece compartir sus pensamientos, pues sus labios se curvan en una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Que bueno que te haya gustado, Eri!— dice el pecoso.

Sí, al menos uno de ellos se la está pasando bien.

...

Preparandose para su patrulleo, Amajiki se encuentra en la agencia de Fatgum, engullendo takoyaki con parsimonia, no interesándose en nada más que en el platillo que tiene a su disposición, ni si quiera se percata cuando Kirishima se le acerca, con una espléndida sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Tamaki-senpai— saluda el menor, logrando que los oscuros ojos del aludido se eleven y le miren.

—Ah... Uhm... Hola, Kirishima-kun.

—¿Preparándote para patrullar?

El pelinegro asiente una sola vez, mirando nuevamente el tokoyaki. Quizás el pelirrojo quiere un poco, así que decide tenderle el plato, ofreciendole un poco.

—¡Oh!— la sonrisa del menor se ensancha y con un palillo toma un poco del platillo—. Gracias. ¿Sabes? A veces siento que desentono en el equipo.

Tamaki le mira con un ligero fruncimiento de señas, preguntándose a qué se refiere. Y como si el pelirrojo pudiese leer mentes, luego de engullir el tokoyaki, responde:

—Es que tú y Fatgum tienen quirks que se relacionan con la comida. Yo no.

—¿Y? — pregunta dudoso el pelinegro—. Tu quirk es asombroso Kirishima-kun. El mío es un poco patético.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Tamaki-senpai! Tu quirk es impresionante. Puedes manifestar cualquier cosa que ingieras.

—Gracias— dice apenado, jalando un poco la capucha de su traje para esconder su rostro y la sonrisa diminuta que lo surca.

El menor asiente, convencido de que su superior se menosprecia, pero él sabe que es un héroe y persona excepcional, aunque sea demasiado ansioso y temeroso.

El celular del menor suena entre su traje, y cuando lo toma entre sus dedos, comienza a dar clics. Una sonrisa extraña se abre paso en su cara, gesto que el mayor no puede descifrar. Cuando está a punto de preguntar de qué se trata, su jefe aparece a sus espaldas de repente, causando que ambos den un respingo de asombro para luego girarse a mirarlo.

—¿Katsuki?— habla el héroe, mirando la pantalla del celular por encima del hombro del pelirrojo —. ¿Quién es, pequeño Kirishima?

—Oh— dice, clavando un segundo la vista en Fatgum y luego en su celular, con mirada alegre y soñadora que Amajiki sigue sin poder interpretar—. Es un amigo.

—¿Qué clase de amigo?

—Es... Único — una risa sale de entre sus labios antes de proseguir —. Es un gruñón, mal hablado y cabeza dura.

—Pues tengo que conocerlo. No quiero que tengas amigos cualquieras, Kirishima. Necesito saber con quien salen mis hijos.

—Es buena persona, solo que no lo demuestra. Es un gran amigo. ¡Y es super varonil!

—¿Eso es lo importante?

—¡Por supuesto! No hay nada mejor que un chico masculino y viril. ¿No cree?

Tamaki deja de escuchar la conversación de los otros dos. Sus ojos se mantienen fijos en el último trozo de tokoyaki que yace en el plato, esperando paciente a ser engullido. ¿Alguien masculino? ¿Amajiki es varonil? Asustado por aquella duda, el pelinegro toma con mano temblorosa el último trozo de su comida y lo ingiere con rapidez. Decide comenzar su patrulleo por la ciudad de una vez, por lo que se pone en marcha, desechando el plato vacío en un bote de basura antes de salir por la puerta principal.

No se percata que lleva minutos enteros caminando por ahí sin dejar de tener la mirada fija en el suelo, cubriéndose con la capucha de su capa y evitando morderse las uñas de ansiedad.

Kirishima quiere un tipo de hombre que sea varonil y Tamaki comienza a creer que él no lo es ni remotamente. No puede evitar empequeñecerse más de lo usual. ¿Y si Amajiki no es lo suficiente hombre como para que el pelirrojo guste de él? ¿Qué es ser masculino? ¿Qué características lo componen? ¿Ser valiente? ¿Leal? ¿Entregado y apasionado? Quizás.

Escucha unas patrullas y una voz masculina ser reproducida por un megafono. Al alzar la mirada, ve un grupo de autos policiales rodeando un establecimiento, junto a hombres y mujeres uniformados.

Bueno, es momento de que muestre su masculinidad.


	3. Capítulo 3

Tamaki se acerca al equipo policial para poder informarse de la situación. Demora minutos eternos decidiéndose si hablar o no con el jefe del grupo, cuando finalmente puede entablar conversación con el hombre uniformado lo hace con un tono de voz bajo y tímido, jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

El jefe explica que un hombre se ha metido a robar a aquella casa que está rodeada por la policía, teniendo como rehenes a la pareja que dentro se encuentra. Están tratando de convencer al ladrón, pero éste es terco y algo inestable, ocasionando que la situación se vuelva difícil pues tienen que actuar cautelosos para evitar que la pareja sea dañada y para poder atrapar al criminal sin inconvenientes.

Amajiki comprende lo que está ocurriendo y pide que continúen intentando llegar a un trato con el hombre dentro del establecimiento mientras él se escabulle por la puerta trasera para llegar a él y así capturarlo. Todo eso lo tiene que hacer sigilosamente, procurando no hacer ruido y no llamando la atención. El grupo policial acata sus órdenes.

Entonces, el pelinegro observa la casa de dos pisos, respirando profundamente mientras el jefe de policías habla a través del megáfono. Se arma de valor y avanza hacia la residencia con cautela, yendo por donde no pueda ser visto y cubriéndose perfectamente con su capucha. Atraviesa el patio trasero y llega a la puerta de atrás, siendo una corrediza de papel y madera. Con mano temblorosa, la abre lentamente para no producir sonido alguno y asoma la cabeza por la abertura, observando el interior. La sala luce vacía así que se adentra sin inconvenientes, observando a todos lados.

Escucha ruidos provenientes de la cocina por lo que sus ojos se clavan en la entrada de ésta, expectante. Comienza a acercarse con pasos pausados y ligeros, agradeciendo que el suelo de madera no cruja bajo su peso y manteniendo su atención concentrada unicamente en aquella parte de la casa. Se asoma y vislumbra una figura de un hombre vestida con una sudadera negra y unos vaqueros, notoriamente armado con una pistola que Amajiki no puede clasificar. El hombre observa furioso a través de la ventana que da a la calle, maldiciendo a la policía que ha llegado y manteniendo asustados a la pareja que yace sentada sobre el suelo, abrazándose con fuerza y esperando que nada les pase, porque no importa si tienen quirks pues éstos don inútiles en tal situación.

Tamaki entonces da otro paso y la tabla de madera se reciente por su peso, chillando y quejándose sonoramente, ocasionando que se quede quieto inmediatamente, esperando que no se hallan percatado de eso. Sin embargo, ha sido escuchado y el criminal, como la pareja, se gira a mirarle con suma atención, abriendo los ojos como platos y alzando el cañón del arma en su dirección.

Amajiki manifiesta tentáculos en sus brazos que se dirigen hacia el hombre en cuanto éste jala el gatillo, alertando a todo mundo y causando caos.

...

—¡Tamaki!— exclama Fatgum al entrar por la puerta de la habitación de hospital donde yace el mencionado—. Santo cielos, muchacho, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—E-estoy bien— dice el joven azabache, encogiéndose en la cama ortopédica donde se encuentra recostado, pues el criminal con quien ha batallado hace rato, le ha disparado en el muslo derecho, ocasionando una herida que los médicos ya han tratado—. Lamento haberlos preocupado.

—Tamaki-senpai, ¿seguro qué se siente bien?— pregunta Kirishima, acercándose al aludido junto a su jefe; ambos con cara llena de angustia.

—Sí. L-los médicos dicen que no tengo nada urgente. Ya han curado mi pierna y la han inmovilizado con una venda. Dicen que no debería moverla hasta que sane la herida por completo.

—Ya veo— dice el adulto, suspirando con alivio—. Por favor, ten más cuidado, Tamaki. Pudo ser peligroso.

—Lo siento— responde cabizbajo el mencionado, comenzando a jugar con el borde de la manta—. Fue algo tonto.

—Pero hizo un buen trabajo, senpai— dice el pelirrojo, sentandose al borde de la cama y sonriendo con sus dientes afilados—. Es un gran héroe.

Tamaki le observa en silencio unos segundos para luego dirigir su atención a sus manos, ocultando el sonrojo de su rostro con su cabello y conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Gra-gracias...

—Y, ¿cuando te darán el alta, muchacho?— indaga Fatgum.

—Mañana a medio día. Así que faltaré a clases.

—Informaré a tus profesores.

El pelinegro asiento con la cabeza, agradeciendo quedamente a su jefe que se preocupa por él como si fuese su padre.

...

Mirio está preocupado porque Tamaki no llegó a su habitación el día anterior y hoy no se ha presentado a clases. Ha procurado no pensar mucho en ello, pero es obvio que algo le ha pasado a su mejor amigo y eso lo mantiene realmente inquieto, incapaz de concentrarse en sus clases. Nejire se da cuenta de inmediato, pero, sorprendentemente, no dice nada, menos cuando el rubio se queda estático en su asiento cuando el receso comienza. Saca su celular del interior de su mochila y navega por su lista de contactos hasta dar con el del pelinegro.

Mirio le manda un mensaje mostrando su interés y preocupación por él. Amajiki responde rato después.

"Lo siento, estoy en el hospital. Llegaré después de la hora de la salida."

Y el rubio abre los ojos con sorpresa por el texto, angustiandose aun más y deseando saber detalles del asunto, pero sabe que eso sería algo que presionaría a Tamaki y por el momento no parece ser lo mejor.

Mirio no contesta al mensaje.


	4. Capítulo 4

Fatgum no puede evitar encargarse del papeleo de hospital para que su joven héroe pueda ser dado de alta; es su responsabilidad después de todo. Luego de muchos pasos de protocolo que al hombre le han parecido aburridos y exasperantes, pueden marcharse.

Tamaki agradece mentalmente a su jefe por haberle llevado una muda limpia de ropa, porque sería vergonzoso salir con la bata de hospital puesta, sobre todo porque se encuentra abierta en la parte trasera, dejando descubierta su espalda, posaderas y piernas. Que horrible sería que todos viesen aquello. De solo pensarlo le dan escalofríos.

Fatgum detiene un taxi y ambos se suben; el adulto ha obligado al pelinegro a usar muletas para moverse, procurando no usar mucho su pierna lastimada para evitar que la herida en ella pueda abrirse nuevamente, sangrando. El pro no quiere que eso le suceda al joven Amajiki. El viaje se lleva a cabo con tranquilidad; Tamaki permanece en silencio, escuchando las palabras sin fin del hombre que yace sentado a su lado, alegando que tiene hambre. Fatgum sabe que el muchacho es callado, y lo entiende, pero eso no significa que esté del todo de acuerdo. Siente que el pelinegro debe hablar un poco más, abrirse a las personas y superar su ansiedad. Por supuesto que es consciente de que eso no es facil, pero por eso siempre procura ayudarlo, aun si a veces Amajiki piensa que lo hace solo para molestarlo pues no es así.

Llegan a la entrada de las instalaciones de la academia Yuuei. El auto se detiene y, luego de que el adulto pague el transporte y se bajen, éste se marcha.

—Tamaki-senpai— habla Kirishima desde el portón, acercándose al aludido con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Lo llevaré a su habitación mientras el señor Fatgum va a hablar con el director de la escuela.

—N-no tienes por qué, Kirishima-kun.

—Tonterías. Quiero hacerlo. No deseo que por un descuido tropiece con las muletas y se lastime más. Vamos. Iremos a su ritmo.

Tamaki observa al pelirrojo que se posiciona a su lado, apretando las muletas entre sus manos y sintiendo una calidez en el pecho. Una mano le da una palmada en la espalda y se gira a mirar a Fatgum, quien lo alienta, con una sonrisa, a seguir a su kohai.

...

Mirio tiene horas esperando en la habitación de Tamaki que éste aparezca, pero solo consigue que su preocupación aumente.

Sentado en el borde de la cama individual de su mejor amigo, el muchacho de ojos azules se pasa ambas manos por el rostro, suspirando poco después. Observa la comida intacta que ha traído desde la cafetería con la idea de que el pelinegro llegara hambriento en cualquier momento. Y entonces, la puerta se abre y escucha una voz animada que recuerda de algún lado, pero no sabe de donde. Su atención se clava en la entrada, vislumbrando al chico de dientes cual tiburón y Amajiki.

Mirio no tarda en levantarse de su sitio para ir donde el pelinegro, mirando angustioso como éste se encuentra usando muletas, pasando por completo del menor con ojos rojizos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?— indaga el rubio, tomandolo suavemente por los hombros y mirando su pierna doblada con las cejas fruncidas.

—Yo...— Tamaki no sabe como continuar y clava sus ojos oscuros en la madera del suelo de la habitación, incapaz de mirar a su amigo.

—Entonces ya me voy, Tamaki-senpai— habla Eijirō, sonriendole a los mayores antes de hacer una inclinación y marcharse por donde ha venido.

Amajiki piensa que es una lastima que el pelirrojo se haya marchado, pero aquello ya no importa cuando vuelve a centrar su atención en Mirio.

El rubio decide cerrar la puerta para luego guiar a su mejor amigo, y amor platónico, hacia la cama donde lo sienta con cuidado, dejando las muletas de lado.

—Había un problema de rehenes— comienza a explicar el pelinegro, con voz bajita y mirando sus pies—. Fui a ayudar. El tipo tenía un arma y me disparó en la pierna. Los doctores me atendieron bien, dijeron que no afectó a un nervio o dañó el hueso, pero la herida es profunda y han dicho que lo mejor es que no me mueva mucho. Las muletas me parecen algo drástico, pero Fatgum insistió que debía usarlas.

—¿Solo la pierna?— Mirio suelta un largo y sonoro suspiro de alivio cuando ve a Tamaki asentir una vez—. Menos mal. Realmente me has preocupado.

Amajiki alza ligeramente la mirada, causando que sus ojos se encuentren con un rubio que le observa con alegría de verlo vivo y con algo que piensa debe ser similar al cariño, quizás porque son mejores amigos. Pero el pelinegro no puede evitar sentirse sumamente alegre por ello y solo atina a sonreir toscamente al rubio.

—¡Ah, sí!— recuerda Togata, acercandose al escritorio donde ha dejado el plato de comida que toma en manos y acerca al otro muchacho —. ¿Tienes hambre? Te traje comida. No sabía si habrías comido antes de venir. Fue un impulso.

Amajiki toma el plato con cuidado, mirándolo en silencio y comenzando a percibir una sensación extraña en el estómago que confunde con hambre. Agradece a su mejor amigo y se dispone a comer sus alimentos, pensando que Mirio realmente es un Sol.


	5. Capítulo 5

Se queda viendo la herida que tiene en el muslo, muy cerca de la rodilla. El hilo quirúrgico le causa comezón y por el momento continua siendo de un color carmesí como su sangre. La verdad es que espera paciente a que los puntos se caigan.

Mirio regresa a donde Tamaki se encuentra, hallándolo distraído e inmerso en su herida cicatrizante. El rubio se sienta a su lado, en la banca metálica que hay en el patio escolar de Yuuei, clavando sus ojos azules en la marca que tiene el pelinegro en la pierna.

—¿Te duele?— pregunta Togata, ocasionando que su mejor amigo alce la vista y se gire a mirarlo.

—No. Es que me da picazón—admite el de orejas alargadas, colocando la gasa sucia de sangre sobre los puntos, fijándola con cinta especial y bajando su pantalón del uniforme.

—¿No quieres ir con Recovery Girl?

—No deseo molestarla. Estoy bien, no es la gran cosa.

—Está bien —asiente el rubio, para luego tenderle el pudin de chocolate envasado que ha ido a comprar exclusivamente para él—. Lamento haber demorado, la fila en la cafetería era enorme como siempre.

—No te preocupes. Gracias.

Tamaki comienza a engullir su pudin con parsimonia mientras el rubio le mira un largo segundo, notando lo alegre que el bocadillo pone al pelinegro. Mirio sonríe sin remedio, conteniendo un tonto suspiro de colegiala enamorada, y se dedica a beber de la gaseosa en lata que ha conseguido para sí.

—¿Cuando se te caerán los puntos?- pregunta Togata con genuina curiosidad.

—En una o dos semanas más.

—Menos mal. Me preocupaste mucho, Tamaki—admite el rubio, mirando cariñoso a los ojos tímidos del contrario.

Tamaki siente algo que no puede descifrar, pero que cataloga como cariño de amigos. Sonríe por lo bajo, casi como una mueca extraña, volviendo su atención al pudin que tiene en la mano.

—Lo siento. Gracias por pensar en mí.

—¡Por supuesto!—exclama Mirio, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y sonriendole con todos los dientes—. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿cómo no pensar en ti?

Cada vez que el rubio pronuncia aquellas palabras, un sabor agrio se asienta en su boca y un revoltijo incómodo en el estómago le da ganas de gruñir y quejarse, pero nada puede hacer. Amajiki se pregunta porqué de repente ya no se siente tan contento con la respuesta del adverso, pero no deshace la sonrisa torcida de sus labios.

— Kirishima-kun también se ha angustiado—dice el muchacho de ojos oscuros, clavados en el pudin y en la cuchara.

—Sí. Bueno. Es que le importas— acota el joven rubio, ocultando su dolor.

—Solo como su senpai...—suspira—. No debería hacerme ilusiones.

—Hey. ¿Por qué no? Eres una persona increíble. Podrías gustarle.

Tamaki niega con la cabeza, encogiéndose en su sitio y sin despegar la mirada de su dulce.

—No soy masculino ni viril.

Mirio se le queda viendo un instante antes de soltar unas sonoras carcajadas, ocasionando que el adverso se sonroje de vergüenza.

—¡¿De qué hablas?!— chilla Togata—. Tamaki, eres varonil. Por Dios, ni que fueras una chica.

—Pero...

—No, no. Nada de peros. Mira, lo varonil es relativo. Desde mi punto de vista, lo eres, porque posees valentia e inteligencia.

—No es verdad. Soy un retraido social.

—Bueno, sí que tienes un problema de ansiedad, pero eso no quita el hecho de que siempre te enfrentas al peligro sin dudar, solo para ayudar a alguien más. Eso es muy masculino, debo opinar.

Mirio vuelve a beber de su lata, dejando que el contrario procese su respuesta.

—¿Crees que podría gustarle a Kirishima-kun?—pregunta timidamente el de ojos oscuros.

—No veo por qué no.

...

Cinco de la mañana. Mirio se encuentra fuera de los dormitorios, vestido con ropa deportiva mientras estira los músculos de su cuerpo, preparándose para correr. Antes de que pueda iniciar su carrerilla, escucha la puerta principal ser abierta, por lo cual se gira. Sonríe deslumbrante al joven de cabellos rizados, de enormes ojos verdes y numerosas pecas.

—Mirio-senpai—habla el jovencito, acercándose al aludido—. ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?

—Tengo planeado correr un rato. ¿Y tú, Midoriya?

—Lo mismo. Pensaba que era el único.

—¿Qué te parece si corremos juntos? Será más divertido así.

Los ojos de Izuku sueltan un brillo de alegría y asiente con convicción. Así, los dos comienzan a trotar alrededor de la academia, intercambiando frases de vez en cuando. Luego de media hora, deciden dar por terminado su rutina, pero para enfriarse, dan una vuelta caminando alrededor del establecimiento. Sudorosos y algo jadeantes, los muchachos comienzan a conversar con mayor tranquilidad.

— Y, ¿qué tal todo, Midoriya?

—Uhm...—dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bien...

—No suenas muy convencido.

—Es solo que...— en ese punto, el jovencito comienza a murmurar un sin fin de cosas que el adverso no logra comprender.

Casi parece que el de ojos verdes está teniendo una epifanía o se encuentra planeando algo muy rebuscado. Mirio le detiene al colocarle la mano sobre el hombro, ocasionando que sus miradas se encuentren.

—No te estoy entendiendo—dice el mayor, con una risita.

—Oh—dice, y sus pecas obtienen un fondo rosado—. Lo siento.

—Está bien. Solo habla fuerte y claro, ¿de acuerdo?

Midoriya asiente de acuerdo y respira profundamente antes de dar su explicación.

—Es que me gusta alguien— dice el pelinegro, enrrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza de una forma extraña para cubrir su rostro—. Pero creo que yo no le gusto.

—¿Y eso te desanima?

El menor asiente, bajando los brazos cuando siente las manos de Mirio sobre sus muñecas.

—¿Estás seguro de que no siente nada por ti?

—Bu-bueno... La verdad es que no ha dicho si le gusto o no. O si le gusta alguien más.

—¿Entonces por qué tomas una conclusión tan apresurada? ¿Y si le preguntas?

—No, no, no. Prefiero no hacerlo. Que tal si...

Mirio observa como el pequeño vuelve a balbucear cosas que para él no tienen sentido. Suspirando y sonriendo divertido, el rubio decide interrumpirlo.

—¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?— dice, logrando que Izuku le clave los ojos encima—. No te morirás por un rechazo, ¿eh? Además, ¿qué tal que le gustas también? No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.


	6. Capítulo 6

—¿Podemos descansar?— pregunta el pelirrojo, dejando reposar su cabeza en la mesa de centro de la habitación y mirando suplicante al rubio que yace sentado frente suyo.

—Kirishima, no seas un holgazán — dice Bakugō, dandole una mirada severa y cruzando los brazos—. Tenemos que seguir estudiando para los examenes. ¿Quieres volver a reprobar, idiota?

—No, pero ya llevamos dos horas sin parar, solo te pido un momento para relajarnos. Por favor.

Ante la mirada de cachorro apaleado del pelirrojo, el rubio no puede evitar fruncir con enojo el entrecejo, pero, sabiendo que es incapaz de ir contra los deseos del contrario, se doblega.

—Bien— acepta y Eijirō sonríe—. Solo quince minutos.

Entonces Kirishima se tumba boca arriba sobre el suelo y cierra los ojos mientras el rubio toma un cómic, que ha sido prestado por el primer mencionado, y continua su lectura. A pesar de que cada quien hace lo que quiere y se mantienen en silencio, sin interactuar entre ellos, el ambiente es cómodo. Eijirō abre sus ojos rojizos y se sienta nuevamente para luego tomar su movil entre sus dedos. Ve todos los mensajes que ha recibido y decide responder a cada uno de ellos. Primero le contesta a Kaminari, luego a Mina, Fatgum y, finalmente, llega a la conversación con Tamaki.

—Vaya— expresa, lo suficientemente alto para que Bakugō le mire con interés, notando una sonrisa que se abre paso en los labios del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué?— pregunta el rubio, no aceptando el no tener una explicación de aquel gesto.

—No es nada— asegura Kirishima, tecleando algo con rapidez y negando con la cabeza—. Es Tamaki-senpai.

—¿El rarito con el que haces tu pasantía?

—No le digas así. Y no es raro, solo es tímido.

—Que sea tímido no significa que no sea raro. De cualquier forma, ¿qué ocurre con él?

—Oh, bueno. Me ha invitado a pasar la tarde con él en un arcade. Me parece muy amable de su parte y seguramente le ha costado mucho el preguntarmelo.

—Mh... ¿Qué le has respondido?

—Que me gustaría salir con él. Así que iré— hace una pausa mientras responde otro mensaje del pelinegro para luego agregar—. Te invitaría, pero Tamaki-senpai no es bueno socializando. Quizás se sienta incómodo con tu presencia porque eres un desconocido para él.

—No seas estúpido, Kirishima— se queja Katsuki, volviendo a su lectura y frunciendo aun más las cejas con enojo —. No quisiera salir con ustedes ni aunque me lo pidieras.

—Esperaba que dijeras algo así.

El pelirrojo sonríe divertido y contiene una risilla por la actitud del rubio mientras se le queda viendo, con un codo sobre la mesa y la mejilla sobre la mano.

—¿Irán solo ustedes dos?— pregunta el de manos explosivas.

—Mh... Supongo. Yo creo que sí. Tamaki-senpai no ha dicho nada con respecto a que haya invitado a alguien más. ¿Por qué?

—¿No será aburrido ir solo tú con ese perdedor?

—Bakugō, te digo que no hables así de él. Es muy buena gente, es bastante agradable y yo lo respeto mucho— el rubio suelta un ruido de afirmación sarcástica y Kirishima suspira—. Estoy seguro de que me lo pasaré bien con él.

—Por supuesto— contesta Katsuki, con sorna, sinico, sin despegar los ojos rojos del cómic.

—Oh, Bakugō, ¿por qué te molestas?

—Siempre estoy molesto.

—Sí, pero ahora estás más molesto.

—Claro que no, idiota. Solo te estás haciendo ideas. ¿Sabes?— el joven rubio cierra el cómic y lo deja súbitamente sobre la mesa, golpeandola con fuerza—. Si tienes energía para parlotear, entonces volvamos al estudio.

—Agh...

Kirishima no demora en tumbarse nuevamente sobre la mesa, no conforme con la idea.

...

Tamaki sujeta fuertemente su móvil con ambas manos, evitando que sus dedos tiemblen por los nervios y aun procesando todo lo que ha hecho. Nejire yace contenta, acostada sobre la cama y leyendo una revista mientras que Mirio se encuentra sentado al borde de la cama junto al pelinegro.

Amajiki no puede creer que haya invitado a salir a Kirishima. Lo había pensado durante mucho rato, pero jamás lo había hecho hasta que su mejor amiga llegó y escribió un mensaje para el pelirrojo en su lugar. No había esperado que respondiera de manera afirmativa, así que eso lo tiene en las nubes, haciendolo fantasear con su salida y poniendolo ansioso sin remedio.

—No te preocupes — habla la joven, sin moverse de su sitio—. Te irá bien. Togata-kun y yo vendremos el viernes para ayudar a que te arregles para su cita.

—No es una cita— rectifica Tamaki.

—Como digas.

Mirio contiene un suspiro de derrota.


	7. Capítulo 7

Golpea la puerta con los nudillos de la mano derecha, y espera unos segundos, pero nadie atiende a su llamado. Se coloca la mano en el mentón con una pose pensativa, preguntándose si debería entrar. Finalmente, toma la perilla, decidido a ingresar al cuarto, y abre la puerta con cautela.

Quizás el dueño de la pieza se encuentra en otro lugar.

Asoma su cabeza por la abertura, mirando alrededor, no notando nada peculiar, y luego da un paso al frente. Una vez dentro, cierra la puerta detras de sí, con cuidado, percatándose de que el joven se halla dormido sobre su escritorio. Sigilosamente, se acerca, viendo las facciones adorables del muchacho y su cabello esponjoso. Se debe haber quedado dormido estudiando pues una libreta se encuentra debajo de sus brazos y cabeza. Una diminuta sonrisa se abre paso en el rostro del recien llegado, quien decide dejar el plato con onigiris junto al durmiente. Se asegura de no hacer ruido, pero, irremediablemente, el joven se remueve entre sueños y, lentamente, comienza a abrir sus ojos con pesadez.

Sus manos frotan sus párpados con lentitud mientras se endereza en la silla, siendo observado por el estoico joven que ha ido a visitarlo.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté?— pregunta el recién llegado.

—No te preocupes, Todoroki-kun— dice el muchacho de cabellos rizados, otorgándole una compasiva sonrisa al aludido y mirándolo con ojos aun somnolientos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, pensé que estarías hambriento luego de saltarte la comida, por eso te he traído algo— señala los onigiris triangulares perfectamente acomodados en una hilera sobre un plato blanco.

—Oh. Muchas gracias. Creo que no estaría mal tomarme un momento para descansar.

Así, Midoriya toma uno de los bocadillos y empieza a comerlo con calma. Todoroki mira alrededor y se acerca a la cama del pecoso; se sienta al borde de ésta, volviendo a mirar al de ojos verdes.

—Realmente admiras a All Might— dice el joven de ojos heterocromaticos.

—Mh...— contesta Izuku, con algo de pena al mirar los pósters pegados en las paredes y toda la mercancía de su héroe favorito—. Sí. No puedo evitarlo. Creo que es un hombre admirable y ejemplar. Puedes aprender mucho de él. Incluso tengo notas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí— suelta una risilla avergonzada que al adverso no le desagrada.

—¿Puedo verlas?

—¿Oh? Claro. Uhm... Deja que las busque.

Shōto ve que el chico de cabello rizado deja el onigiri a medio comer en el plato, para luego girar sobre su asiento y buscar en los cajones de su escritorio. Poco después, Izuku se levanta de su silla y, con una libreta en las manos, se acomoda junto a su amigo.

—Aquí— dice, entregándole el objeto que luce bastante usado—. Son un poco sosas.

Todoroki no hace caso, pues la verdad es que hay comentarios interesantes con respecto al quirk del ex-héroe, además de acotaciones sobre su forma de pelear y cosas similares que resultan fascinantes.

—Eres muy observador— habla el de pelo bicolor, pasando páginas de la libretita—. Esto es bastante bueno. ¿Solo tomas nota de All Might?

—No. La verdad es que tomo apuntes de todos. I-incluso tengo notas sobre ti, si quieres leerlas. Espero no pienses que soy un acosador obsesionado o algo así.

—Para nada. Pienso que eres alguien que planea. Y lo haces bien— asegura, mirándole un segundo y sonriendole tímidamente antes de volverse a las notas.

—Gracias.

El joven continúa viendo los escritos de Deku, dando una lectura superficial a cada uno de los comentarios que van desde Ashido hasta Mineta. Entonces, se detiene en una pagina, leyendo la escasa información que ahí se encuentra junto a un dibujo simple.

—¿Por qué hay tan poco de Togata?

—Oh. Bueno. Hace poco que empezamos a hablar y no he tenido mucha oportunidad de observarlo con detenimiento en pelea. Además de que ahora ya no tiene quirk.

Shōto clava sus ojos heterocromaticos en el joven a su lado, percatándose de que este se mira las manos con un deje de tristeza y decepción.

—No es tu culpa— dice, ocasionando que Izuku que sonría con dolor.

Pero él siente que así es, porque Mirio era un prospecto para ser el heredero de One for All, y le quitó esa oportunidad. Ahora ya no tiene kosei y no será un héroe en un futuro cercano, al menos no hasta que descubran cómo usar el quirk de Eri.

Mirio es una persona brillante, agradable, simpatica, energica, positiva, obstinada y que siempre da lo mejor de sí. Es increible, pues ni si quiera ahora se deja hundir por el peso de la situación. Sí, Midoriya lo admira tanto como a All Might, pero, sobre todo, le gusta.


End file.
